godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troycool
I'll give you rollback, but you'll need to alert me for ban management. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hm Just rollback? Im useful for reporting rule breakers, enforcing guidelines, and I am a good editor. Rollback doesnt help me out. Thank you for giving it to me but... There, he's blocked, and here, I'll go ahead and make you an admin. Good luck on here; I'll check in every once in a while. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wrong, it was his account. Check the page history. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Whyd you say it so mad like that? I was just making sure it was the real Gyaos. Better to be safe then sorry. I just didint want him to be mad if it wasnt reallly him. I was just watching out for him Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can't technically talk mad when you write/type something. In truth, I wasn't, I was merely stating a fact. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I must finish. See http://www.godzilla.stopklatka.pl/ I like how you say you're a good editor ,but then you forget the apostrophe in doesn't. Really smooth. well all right then.... Thanks for the welcome, I hope we can be good friends. Good Good, so we could probably add much more to the Audrey 2 page. ---Godzilla101. A little basic help Could i have some ASAP info? We(Quest04, Mecha-hedorah20122, DestroyahIrisMix#666) need to know how to make a fanon on the site. All right. To make fanon I think you mean like stories and made up monsters right? Well, just make a new article, you can make it whatever you want, a story, a made up monster etc, just make sure to put Fanzilla: in front of your title. Sorry i couldnt answer sooner...I had to do stuff Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yo just droping by to say wats up, im an old admin from here, i was out of commission for awhile due to collage but i'm dropping by to say im back and so you could know who i am. i was the one that started on the ultraman and Hanna-Barbera pages so sup. well im not good with intros so yah haha nice to meet yah. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 1:05 A.M., 11 May 2009 No, we don't need a website. Just go make a Wikizilla channel on IRC; it's the wikia's chat network. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hey wats up? sup hey just to let you know were not doing anything fancy just yet but as soon as we do i'll drop by to ask for your help ok XD thanks for the offer Godzilla-Kaiju 09:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hm I disagree. Godzilla killed regular Ghidorah too easily, and Destoroyah was immune to the red breath, but I bet the blue breath would've knocked him outta the park. Re:Re:Re: Hm Yeah, true.......But I'd say the Ultimate Enemy is either Keizer Ghidorah or SpaceGodzilla in Critical Mass. SpaceGhidorah 00:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) on 2nd Thought i had this crazy idea, how about you can make a poll or a discussion page on what Toho related kaiju (Comics, games, TV series, the works{Ex. Moon Lode}) would go great in the NeoVerse, and maybe just maybe we could convince matt to Continue adding more kaiju after season 3. Godzilla-Kaiju 05:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandals in a Fanzilla article There is a Fanzilla article called The Kaiju Rankng System that has been under attack by vandals for some time, especially one by the name of The Cookie Monster. A warning or restraining them from editing the article should solve the problem (the only person other than myself that didn't vandalize it was Gojira 1964).--Yapool Seijin 02:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another vandal has made himself known in this page by the name of Trikzilla. What it is The Kaiju Ranking System was originally a chart formed in June of 2007 on the late site of Tohogate. It was made to represent who was inferior to who. Although there is a bunch of fighters from many different places in pop culture, the list is mostly made of fighters used in Fantasy Matches at kaiju sites like Toho Kingdom and Kaiju Phile. Bottom line it shows who is superior and inferior to who and who. --Yapool Seijin 19:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Saw it. Saw where you joined my site. Thanks, and yeah, I've been advertising it on YouTube and some other sites I go on. I've made you a mod, and please, see if you can get more users to Come. Thanks! --SpaceGhidorah 19:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Question Have you seen the movie, Little Shop of Horrors? I need more information to add with help, and Radogji, or Rajogdi, whatever his name is, keeps putting wrong info. I don't think he saw the movie. Godzilla101. Hey,do u play Monster hunter?If u do,tell me. Jack 555 Sorry Sorry Troycool but I just just wanted to add a "Fan art" to the articles I thought needed it. Sorry if I did anything wrong, and I didn't see much in the articles themseves that needed fixing...but you might want to check out the Utsuno Ikusagami article (not the Neo one). lol this is wat i get for copying and pasting Godzilla-Kaiju 07:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) as long as your an admin u dont need to ask me about working on them so go right ahead and work on fixing them up just let me do the updates when the new ones come out Godzilla-Kaiju 19:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) just wanna say hey dude iv been notacing that alot of your edits have spelling mistakes(like that one) so just to let you know,you should other look a couple On the main page for Godzilla(the monster not any of the movies) someone made what I assumed to be a practical joke or vandalism and so I deleted it. It was a random Section heading that said "His Scaly butt" and then under it "His big fat scaly rump can suck it" I don't know what "it" was referring to and I really don't care. I removed it as it seamed random and broke the section about his description in two. lemme know if you know something I don't. What a mess I don't know who's in charge of repairs around here but several of the pages have really badly broken links. They work but they are incorrect by far. For example on the Gigan page, it talks about what he looked like in the millenium series and when you clickt ht link it ,for no reason, takes you to the Mothra page. Why? I don't Know. Also the page says something about a Gontego I believe and that ends up being a link to Monster X aka King Gidorah. I don't know if that's a mistake or not but the article never makes a reference to Gigan or Gontego so I think it's wrong. I hate to hep all this on you. I still learning proper editing techniques and I didn't want to go and screw something up. So if yo have any tips I'll do my best to help. I'm a big fan of the series and Zwant it to have the website it deserves. ps why is there a page for Gamera and Coloverfield? I get why there is a Mothra page and Rodan bt neither Gamera nor Clover ever were in a godzilla movie. Just wondering. Can you help me? Hi. I Read the Godzilla Neo page. it's pretty cool. I thought about, mimicking it, sort of a 2#. it's called Godzilla: Alpha Force. I'm working on the Main page. Since you are an administrator, I thought you could give a bit of a hand with the pages.Thanks! Right. Wooops, sorry to leave clutter on your talk page! Right, I wasn't thinking of copying Godzilla Neo. I was thinking of creating something SIMIALAR to it. Leaving out Neo ideas such as Gigamass ect. You now how Godzilla Neo has built up a story about each monster, Godzilla, Gigan, Mothra ect. I was thinking of doing the same. But not having the same stories as G Neo. Well, thats most of it. I'll be grateful if you can help. Note:I've also added a few extra monsters. Check out Fanzilla:Ragnarok, Fanzilla:Doomsnake, Fanzilla:AAD and Fanzilla:Black Hole Scorpion. My Kaiju classification Hi, just giving you an update. I've worked out a Kaiju classification system, well here it is: Defence class:These monsters can be whacked over the head a million times, and still carry on fighting. They specilliase in defending themselves. examples:Anguirus, Biolantte. Offence class: If you run into one of these, turn tail and run. All they live for is to blow stuff up! Examples:Kiryu, Ghidorah and Zilla. Speed class: These monster's feet don't touch the ground. They usually run out of a difficult suituation. Examples: Varan, Rodan and Gigan. Special:These monsters don't fit into any of the above. examples: Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Mothra. Another update. Just to let you know. First Alpha Force article finished. Is called Fanzilla: Gojirasaurus Giganticus. check it out, if you like. Thanks! Trycool A Favor Just a little request, when this whole Godzilla:Alpha force thing is finished, I'll need a template, like the Template: monsters. I was wondering if yopu could do that for me? help how do you make a fanon? ? What do you think about Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla & Terror of Mecha godzilla because I think Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla should be named Terror of Mechagodzilla because Mechagodzilla played a big part and Terror of Mechagodzilla shouled be named Godzilla vs. Tytanasaurus.--TERIDAX 04:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) can we can we make aarticle about are monster and not be a fanzilla pics on the articles i tired to post a picture on an article but after i save the changes, the picture doesn't show, what happened? altrakriyu NP I just love to help ok then how do i do it? how do you make a poll? a little help how do you make a poll The Roost The Roost Godzilla Neo page is banned can you unbane it ? Kingcmc 20:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 2 things how do you post a image i can anymore and how to you make a new poll? waaaaaaaaaaaaa? is wont apperar is what i mean in the edit spot ok here it is it wont let me post the image i put my monster page called spinotherax image in the page but it wont can you try ok thanks type in spinotherax and go on images type in spinotherax youll see a yellow dragon vclick put it in and tell me if it works and if not who cares ok thanks type in spinotherax and go on images type in spinotherax youll see a yellow dragon vclick put it in and tell me if it works and if not who cares try this copy spinotherax right here and then paste it on pics and ya I dn't know how to make neo charater i couldn't post any pics read my stories. hey is mecha angirus here in am now manda unleashed so forget mecha angirus hey dude can u help with the gappa page ?? Dude i just finished editing the gappa page, u mind putting a cool pic of the creature up on the page - my computer isn't letting me do it for some reason :/ Anyway thanks man and just wanna tell u awesome site u got over here :) Imadjafar 13:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) gfyrthgfyudr how do i change my username.by gogoguy9 Dorkra Picture Make a picture of Dorkra and put it on the page, please. Sorry Sorry about that, been kinda busy. Hey, about that admin thing... Hey, this is Danzilla! I just got your message about me being an administrator. First, I must say thank you very much for giving me such an opportunity. However, before I can definitively say yes, I need to know a little more about what being an administrator will mean, and what kind of responsibilities come with the title. Let me know so I can think it over a little, but it definatly sounds awsome! -Me again! I have one more question... exactly how much time will I be expected to put in if I become an admistrator? Hey, sorry about not getting back, I hade a busy weekend... I do want to be an administrator! Sorry for the wait again! Is the offer still good? Hey, would that be the page titled "Laddie GaGa"? (just making sure I get rid of the right page...) Sorry About My Blog Hey, it's me, Godzillabrawler. I felt kinda bad about myself when you said I slould have come to ou first. I'm not mad, I just feel bad. I'm sorry. I have never used a talk page before, so I probably sound kinda dumb, but I just wanted to thank you for telling me what to do. I have two other things to say. First, I have a fanzilla page with a section I let people contribute to, so here's a nother link! Link! You read my blog already Troycool, so I know you've seen the link before. Secondly, I won't comment any more, unless I absolutely have to. Hmm, that reminds me, I have to update my user page... Anyway, bye! Thanks, Troycool! P.S. You are probably the coolest admin here. :) --Godzillabrawler 23:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again Its me, Godzillabrawler! I know I said I wouldn't use a talk page for a while but I decided I had to ask you something. You know on your user talk/home/blog page, it has your name and number of edits at the top? Like where on yours you have a picture of earth? well, how do you put a picture there? Also, could you tell other people I need help with my universe's section? wait, before you do that, can I ask if you've actually read the page? Jdudegojira is the only one i know of who's read it. I could be wrong though. Could you answer my question, though? Thanks! P.S. Can you also describe to me how you add an info box? THANK YOU Godzillabrawler 23:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, its me...again. Thanks for telling me how to make an avatar. I was gonna make it my Sonic Fan Character, but I decided I didn't want to. But I can change it any time right? Anyway, when I said "info box" I meant a box that gives info about the monsters, like their weight, height, aliases, etc. Now do you understand what I mean? Also, I edited the Godzilla Unleashed Double Smash page. we really need to work on our game pages more. Really. Hey, one more thing, how do I change my signature? Cause right now my sig is lame. EDIT: I also need to know how to add an image. Yah, I do need a lot of help. Godzillabrawler 20:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, This is Weird When I made my signature, it said to use wiki code. I did, but my sig wasn't what I wanted it. I wanted it to say my name and lead to my user page (which, of course, it does). then I wanted a supersrcript link to my contributions saying "I didn't do it!". Then I wanted to have a subscript saying "I'm listening..." that lead to my talk page. It seemed too complicated to figure out how to write so I thought you could help me. Okay, I'm gonna see if I understand how insert an image now... Okayyyy... Well, anyway, thanks! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 11:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What the Heck?! Um, what did you mean, did it work? The image worked if you meant that, but what did you mean? You weren't real specific as to what you were talking about. On a side note, some guy blogged and thought we should do a Fanzilla version of destroy all monsters. I think it's a good idea. tell me what you think. Just one more thing, I like it when people message me, but be specific as to WHAT you are talking about. I freaked out cause I didn't know what you were talking about. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 19:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I Have a New Idea!!! Okay, apology accepted. Anyway, the reason I'm messaging you is a new idea I have. It would be Fanzilla. I would make a monster for each user, like mine would probably be a mech looking similar to MechaGodzilla but with other features and he would be called Godzilla Brawler. Another idea was for Lord of Monster Island, his monster would be called Monster Island Lord and would live (of course) on Monster Island. I wanted to ask you of your opinion before I actually started making the monsters. P.S. I am amazed at how fast you messaged me back! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 21:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Undead Ghidorah Okay, there is an article called Undead ghidorah and I don't think it is real. I think its fanzilla. the article also has major spacing and writing problems so I think we need to fix it right away. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 21:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello Troycool. I'm The Favs. I'm new to this whole Wiki thing, so I hope this message is reaching you. I'm fumbling around here, so whats the best way to get help if I need it? If you want to know a little about me, I've always been a fan of Godzilla, but only recently really delved into it. I'm not much of a writer, but if a picture somewhere is needed I'm sure I can help out. Thanks. Re: Adminship Yeah but I don't exactly have time to edit because I have tonnes of homework because my teacher wants us to get swamped so we can get used to university if we go. --Metroid101 01:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Um...Are You in There Troycool? I asked you earlier if I should start making monsters for each user. Apparently you didn't hear me. Also, I tried to bullet my monster lists on my universe before and then when it came up the bullet list was gone. Please help me. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 11:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reason Basically, I have decided to retire from this site. You are now the acting bureacrat and administrator of this site. Good luck. If you need advice, I will be glad to give it, but I no longer wish to be an active admin here. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sup nice to see the site is still running after my time of absence, and with my return i would love to organize the site better, and through some ideas out there.... Cuz really the site is still very unorganized... Kaiju-Zilla 08:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow never thought that would happen, well it seems i chose the right time to make my re-entrance. Well onward to business, you remember a while back that i made Kaiju-Wikia. At first i made it to try to organize this site but i purpose that we should move all Fanzilla files to Kaiju-Wikia while this site, Wikizilla, be used for only Original Kaiju and Giant Monsters, And of course Godzilla Neo would be the only Fan Made universe allowed on this site. Kaiju-Zilla 19:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) A Big Batch of Questions Man, I feel so sorry that LOMI is retiring. I hope this site doesn't fall off the internet. But maybe that won't happen because you and Kaiju-Zilla are here. Okay, now what I'm here for. Have you ever played Rampage: Total Destruction? The game where you control monsters that destroy cities? That one! If you haven't played one of the Rampage games before, just skip down a paragraph. If you have though, are those monsters technically considered kaiju? My reason is this: there is a wiki for the Rampage games, but it is small and has the crappiest articles. I think we should either merge wikis or make pages on that wiki. I need your opinion man. Another thing is about what Kaiju-Zilla said. If all of the Fanzilla articles move, I have a few questions. 1)If you do move the articles, you should probably rename the wiki Fanzilla Wiki. 2)If you do do that, that will almost completely render my account on this wiki useless. 3)In accordance with number two, is there anyway to move an account from wiki to wiki? Because if you move the Fanzilla to another wiki then my account goes with my articles. I don't think anyone has given me anything about my universe yet. How are you going with getting people help me? Okay, that was probably the longest message in history, but I need help. Thanks in advance. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 20:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Again Hey Troycool. I just read the user list and I wasn't too impressed. Yes, we have a batch of good contributors, but no enough. I say a dude who hadn't edited in two years (I think). We need to get word to these little-knowns that when they join they should edit frequently (or at a rate like mine). That was the first thing I have to say. Secondly, do you consider me an "active contributor", or something a bit below that? I would write on canon pages more if I weren't afraid that my edits would be terrible. Maybe I should just start with spelling and grammar problems? I dunno, I just thought I should ask. Thirdly, what's wrong with your talk page? Most of the old messages are messed up now. I just thought I should say something to you. P.S. Am I mentioned much on any talk pages? I doubt I am, but I'm curious. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 21:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I Have an Odd Question Sup! I've done two non-fanon edits recently, so that's good. First of all, did you have school yesterday? Because I was really anxious to see if you had messaged me back. Anyway, I have a question? Does the guy who draws G-Neo have an account here? My reason is, I wish he could draw one of my fanzilla monsters, just any one of them. I want to se if my monsters look right (I always put an appearance section, but I might have t put images to help people understand what I mean. Can you help me out? Also, could message me back at least once for each message I give you? Or give me a message concerning two messages I have sent you? Thanks! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 13:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh...Now I Feel Bad You really did message me back? Cause if you did it either you did and it didn't show up or I am SERIOUSLY confused. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 22:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I acted like a jerk. Thanks for telling me about the active contrib part though, because I have started to do canon stuff. I think for now I will stick with the games info. I like video games and all that I know needs to be put there, so I'll be editing games from now on (I'm not promising anything though). I will still do mostly fanon, but canon stuff is coming up next! And about G Neo, Danzilla is out trying to find the dude, but if he can't find him I'll go to Kaiju-Zilla. Thanks! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 12:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Problem with My Universe Alright, I have to say this now and say this fast: My universe's sub-section about OTHER universes is way too large, and I am asking if you could make a sub-page for them. Am I being a pain? Sorry. I just hate wasting page space though. Thanks in advance... hey, if you do make a sub-page, could you move my universes to the page for me? Please? THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 20:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) the new message thnx for the nice reply; first since I made the account the new message to justinl a new title to the above message again thanks your age is... uuh don't mind if I ask, but how old are you and are you a he or a she please reply using the words a reply to justinl kthnx bye Don't Worry... Dont worry, I took care of it last week. -Danzilla And There Was Silence I'm soryy to say this dude, but I may not be on Wiki Zilla for a while. You see, I go through phases where I focus all my imagination on one thing, and last week it was Godzilla. This week it is mainly fighting games like Tatsunoko Versus Capcom and Super Smash Bros Fanon stuff. I'm basically saying that I may not be very active fo a little bit. In the words of Arnold Swartseneggar, "I'll be back". Just stay chill and wait for my return, cause I promise I will return! Hmm... that was another qote... weird. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 23:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i did it i finally put my monster desin on my fanzilla is huge check it out type fanzilla:spinotherax i did it i finally put my monster desin on my fanzilla is huge check it out type fanzilla:spinotherax OH GOD Hey, I'm back! I'm not sure how noticeable my departure was, but I'm back in buisiness. I'll probably do some editing after this message, so I'll get the point through real fast. There is an article called Godzilla Revenge Of The World, and it doesn't look real. On top of that, it is basically just a list. CONFUSION! That pic on your page is an uber LOL, by the way. You know, you kinda look like a guy who goes to my shcool... but you obviously aren't him cause you LIVE IN CALIFORNIA. Just thought I would throw that in there for good measure. And hey, have you made a sub-page for my universe yet? Peace Out Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 22:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Not Okay, first I will apologize for my uber thing, I don't know the terminology and uses of uber, noob, epic, and othrs. Secondly, I don't think I'll be back for while as I thought. I kinda just came here yesterday cause I was bored (heck, I was to bored to do anything). Sorry. I think I'm good at finding fanon that isn't fanon. Again, sorry for my departure and absence. Later. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 11:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi well i was doing something today sorry i didnt get back at ya New TV Monsters Article A new article has been made, specifically the Grendizer Monsters, which would be a nice addition to the Television Monsters row in the site's main template.Yapool 21:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for your advice. I'm a little new so thanks! Torxan 19:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) oh Sorry about that, do you think the Cicada's Matting call is similar to Megaguirus wings? its pretty much is i know Megaguirus had Sonic Wings that made Noises and it hurted the Humans Ears,and It also made the Power go out in Godzilla vs Megaguirus.The Cicada had the same thing,but it was called "A Matting Call" When the Cicada was looking for a Mate. The Wings Hurted the HEAT Teams Ears (Annoying by them) and the power at the Airport went off Thats how i found out the Cicada's Matting Call was Similar to Megaguirus's Sonic Wave Me Have A New Question Strange title, eh? Anyway, I have a question. I am thinking of joining Fantendo Wiki. But before I do, I have a question. Can I just log on that wiki with the name Godzillabrawler and with the same password, or do I have to join that wiki too? To this question, I need an answer, STAT! Just a little update, I now own some of Godzilla the Series (well, its technically by little brother's, but whos counting). I have the one with the Shrewster, Nessie, the F.O.G., the Giant Scorpion, Quetzicoati, and the one with the Crackler. Heh, Nigel is funny; my brother says that the only good part of the show is when Nigel dies sudenly. I may change my sig also. Suggestions (and put what I would type in wiki code)? Also, I am typing this at 7:42 PM. What time is at where you are? I wanna see how far behind in time you are. Thanks Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 23:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Thank the Lord, he is BACK! You are back from the dead! Yay! A lot of things I hev to say *maybe I will join that fanfiction site, but honestly... i think wikis are my only site to join for now. Flash back to me as a 8-year-old. I had those neopet toys and had online neopets. I have had three total neopet accounts. All three of them had starving neopets. They are probably dead by now... *you posted me two messsages, thanks! *that Fantendo advice is great, thanks! I have ideas for a few games: **New Super Mario Bros. Journey (needs a new title) **Super Mario Nations (Mario gets transported to this world and goes acroos a ton of countries) **Super Mario Galaxy D.I.Y. (awesomest idea EVAR) **Super Smash Bros. Fray (w00t) *did you see my non-fanon editing streak? It was awesome! *look at my new blog post, it is better than the last one I swear *delete this article: Varan vs zilla, not fanzilla Thanks P.S. If you tell anyone and they ask me, I'll deny it, but you are like three hours behind me, cause I'm on the total other side of the United States. God bless America! why why did you delete my fannon zilla vs varan ? oh ok sorry No problem! I enjoy reading from this wiki, but sometimes I notice some mistakes that really break the atmosphere as I read about my favorite monsters. I just wanted to make an account so that I could help out a little :) (Triborsaurus 22:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) I reely Like Godzilla! You can ask me any Godzilla question and I'll get it write! Gigan Guy 01:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Gigan Guy! Troycool read Borrah and Orga vs HB now its cool why the heck did you do that you deleted BORRAH shame shame now i will cry ]]Sorry now i understand giant claw ]]The Giant Claw (1957 film) is big. read Goro (Kaiju) No problem Your welcome I thought of putting the relatioships of all the good earth monsters so I started with Gorosaurus.Ibarber 05:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) help How do i post a picture on my face like for u is people standing.write back.--Jojozilla 02:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Jojozillla Hey! I am great. Thanks for asking. I have been pretty buisy for the last few weeks, but school is almost out, so I will be able to work more on the site very soon. ---- i just got an Angeris toy Kraken X Troycool read kraken X Hey sorry about Zilla-X i'm new here and didn't know how to put it on fanzilla.I did a new one and still didn't know how to put it on fanzilla.I could use your help to tell me how to put it on fanzilla thanks. From.Zilla-X-116 draw my drawings look crappy beacaus i rushed through them |: :|:|:D Jojozilla help how do i add those gray boxe with info in it [[Jojozilla only me and trocools buisnes Fannzilla:super duper mega ultra neo heart hair king of cokies juggling brain eating awsome monsta of deathness is the bestest story ever so read it or i will cry--Jojozilla 23:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yay Hello I'm new here. I also need some feedback on Gamma Destoroyah.-Leonidas1234 18:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Warning You're an admin, right? If so, read this. If not, send this to an admin. A couple of days ago 'Sporewiki' was attacked by a vandal who kept posting images of his genitals. His edits were undone, and he left. But before leaving, he said that he would attack other wikis with other user accounts. Just though I'd warn you. Kaiju Liquid 04:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello I would like to inform you that all of us are completely different people. Have a nice day sir.-Mothra2000 01:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulloo! Hey dude! Its been a while since I've asked a question, but can we change the main menu some? We've had the same featured article, same featured quote, and same featured image for months! I have no idea what image or article we can show off, but I just watched Godzilla Final Wars and I think the quote should be General Gordon saying, "So Godzilla can handle the monsters. I wanna kick that Xilian kid's ass." But I guess it has language so it probably shouldn't be put on the main page. Secondly, can vote on my poll? It asks which monster you want to appear in the next Atari Godzilla game the most, and there are ten choices. Thanks anyway. Oh, and I'm going to post a big blog tommorrow that I wrote a rough draft for and I want you to comment. Spoiler: It has to do with Godzilla video games and the D.I.Y. games genre. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 23:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) help how can ibe an adminisrator--Jojozilla 22:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello What do you think about the two new pages that put up about the Heisei and Showa incarnations of Godzilla.Also what do you think of my edits to Mothra and Varan. Nightwolf4545 01:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Action Kaiju comment Yes,it was jojozilla doing.He kept on blanking the page and trying to move it. Nightwolf4545 07:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Confess yup it was me yah--Jojozilla 01:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s.i blanke it caus i hate the show Just because you hate the show doesn't mean you should blank the article.But still Trust me I hate all the Total Drama shows but I would not blank the article that was about to be deleted .That article has already been moved to the Pop Culture section,where it should stay. Nightwolf4545 07:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello Thank you,that means a lot coming from you.I love Godzilla films and I will do my best to help make this wikipedia better.Nightwolf4545 07:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ha ha you may have think you have banned me but you have not won im the new jojozilla --Jojozilla2 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) give me back my old X@0^ing account--Jojozilla2 04:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) help how do i change the title to fanzilla--Jojozilla2 05:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the promotion. it's good to see that my edits have improved this wikipedia.Nightwolf4545 05:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC)